User talk:2hbTeunJ
Leven en werk Opleiding Wright was een leerling van Louis Sullivan, de bekendste exponent van de Chicago School of Architecture (1887-1893), bij wie hij zeven jaar heeft gewerkt alvorens voor zichzelf te beginnen. Frank Lloyd Wright geldt als een van de invloedrijkste architecten van de twintigste eeuw. Ontwerpen Zijn complete oeuvre kent 2 soorten projecten: #De woningen waar hij zijn eigen "prairie style" heeft ontwikkeld. Deze is geïnspireerd door het Amerikaanse platteland en wordt gekenmerkt door horizontaliteit in de opbouw, geometrische figuratie en ruimtelijke versmelting van binnen en buiten. Het meest bekende werk uit deze periode is het Robie-huis in het zuiden van Chicago, nabij de Universiteit van Chicago. Zo ook is het huis van Kaufmann in Bear Run, Pennsylvania, beter bekend als Fallingwater een voorbeeld van de kracht van zijn ontwerpen om de natuur in het gebouw te krijgen. Het huis is gebouwd over een waterval. #Grote gebouwen vroegen meer dan zijn woningen de noodzaak om moderne constructiemethoden toe te passen en doordachtheid in zijn ontwerp te brengen. Voorbeeld hiervan is het kantoorgebouw voor de Johnson Wax Company in Racine, Wisconsin, dat zich kenmerkt door krachtige gebogen vormen en een centrale werkruimte, overdekt door slanke paddenstoelvormige betonnen zuilen. Inspiratiebronnen De geometrische vormentaal die in veel van zijn ontwerpen is gebruikt, leerde hij door in zijn jeugd te spelen met Fröbelblokken. Wrights moeder ontdekte de Fröbel-gifts op de wereldtentoonstelling van Philadelphia van 1879. Wright liet zich tevens sterk inspireren door de natuur. Hij raakte hiermee bekend tijdens zijn periode (1888-1893) bij Louis Henri Sullivan. Hij werd tijdens zijn verblijf in Europa (1909-1910) sterk geïnspireerd door de Wiener Sezession en de Arts-and-craftsbeweging. Verder werd hij beïnvloed door traditionele Japanse architectuur die hij voor het eerst zag in een replica tijdens de Columbian Exposition (1893) in Chicago en later tijdens zijn reis naar Japan (1905). Zelf ontkende hij echter dat er ook maar iets zou geweest zijn dat hem in zijn ontwerp had geïnspireerd. Hij hield zich namelijk vast aan de romantische mythe van de architect als een persoon met een super creatief brein. Persoonlijk drama De volgende jaren van zijn leven werden gekenmerkt door een groot persoonlijk drama. In 1903 had hij zijn vrouw Catherine ("Kitty") en hun zes kinderen verlaten voor Martha "Mamah" Borthwick. Zij was de vrouw van zijn buurman en cliënt Edwin Cheney die net zo min als Kitty wilde instemmen met een scheiding. In 1910 reisden Wright en Mamah af naar Europa. Zij reisden ieder apart en ontmoetten elkaar in Berlijn, maar het leverde een schandaal op dat hem het werken in de VS vrijwel onmogelijk maakte. Na een jaar in Italië keerden ze terug. Mamah scheidde toen van Cheney, maar Kitty bleef zich verzetten tegen scheiding. Terwijl Wright in Chicago op kantoor was, stichtte een verongelijkte knecht op 15 augustus 1914 brand in zijn zomerhuis Taliesin en vermoordde hij Mamah Borthwick, haar twee kinderen en vier personeelsleden met een bijl. Dit maakte een (voorlopig) einde aan Wrights carrière, omdat hij zijn leven opnieuw moest opbouwen en opnieuw erkenning in de VS moest verwerven. Pas in 1922, toen hij al enige jaren samenwoonde met Miriam Noel, was Kitty bereid tot scheiding. Comeback Hij maakte zijn comeback met de opdracht voor het Imperial Hotel in Tokyo (1916-1922), dat dankzij zijn constructie de aardbeving van 1923 heeft overleefd. Wright zocht in zijn ontwerp een cross-over tussen de Westerse en Aziatische cultuur in een hybride architectuur. Guggenheim Wright ontwierp na de Tweede Wereldoorlog onder andere het Guggenheim Museum (New York). De expositieruimte is hier in feite een lange, open gang, die spiraalvormig omhoog loopt. Dit leidde echter tot enige nadelen: het ophangen van grote kunstwerken op een gebogen muur blijkt lastig, en de bezoekers staan steeds op een hellende vloer, hetgeen een onrustig gevoel blijkt op te leveren. Het ontwerp is een van de laatste ontwerpen van Wright en in stijl afwijkend van zijn voorafgaande werk. Overzicht van ontwerpen (selectie) *William H. Winslow House, River Forest, Illinois, 1893-1894 *Robie house, Chicago, 1909 *Unity Temple, Oak Park, Chicago, Illinois, 1905-1908. Foto en plattegronden afgebeeld als Bijlage VIII in De Stijl, 2e jaargang, nummer 4 (gebruari 1919). Zie Digital Dada Library. *Midway Gardens, Chicago, Illinois, 1913-1914 *Imperial Hotel, Tokyo, 1913-1923 *Fallingwater (Edgar J. Kaufmann Sr. Residence), Pennsylvania, 1935 *het S.C. Johnson & Son Company building (Johnson Wax Company), Racine, Wisconsin, 1936-1939 *Guggenheim Museum (New York), 1943-1959 *Marin County Civic Center, San Rafael, 1956-1962 *Monona Terrace Community and Convention Center, Madison, Wisconsin, 1994-1997 Wright heeft in totaal 362 gebouwen ontworpen, waarvan er nog zo'n 300 over zijn. Een deel van de gebouwen is vernield door windhozen en aardbevingen. Betekenis van Wright in Nederland Wright heeft in Nederland, dankzij een aantal publicaties en een lovend ooggetuigenverslag van Berlage, een hele generatie architecten beïnvloed, onder wie De Stijlbeweging, Dudok met zijn stadhuis van Hilversum, Robert van 't Hoff, Jan Wils, en anderen. In Nederlands-Indië was het Charles P. Wolff Schoemaker wiens werk vaak geassocieerd werd met het zijne. Frank Lloyd Wright (Richland Center (Wisconsin), 8 juni 1867 – Phoenix (Arizona), 9 april 1959) was een invloedrijk Amerikaans